


I Always Thought Black Was More of Your Color

by everylosttouch



Series: Tumblr Prompts: 100 Follower Special [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Magnus and Alec are both sarcastic little shits, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, They fight a bunch of demons, Warlock Magnus Bane, battle!Malec, couples being badasses, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: The mission was simple: eliminate the cave-dwelling demons and destroy the Queen.Some missions aren't as easy as they sound.(Based off of a prompt for my 100 follower special on tumblr)





	I Always Thought Black Was More of Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from my 100 follower special on tumblr! You can find the "rules" for the special [ here!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/post/173263438422/hello-my-lovelies-so-im-5-away-from-my)
> 
> Prompt: Malec training together/fighting together/battle husbands.  
> Courtesy of anonymous

They come in waves.

Stormy, fierce waves, like being on the ocean in the middle of a storm. Wave after wave is relentless, and they barely have enough time in between to gather themselves.

“Here they come!”

Alec draws in a deep breath at Magnus’ words, arrows at the ready. “I swear, I’m going to run out of arrows before we get this over with.”

Magnus smirks at that. “Seems like someone is just wasting their arrows.”

Alec blinks in surprise, accompanied by a scoff. He’s about to open his mouth to retort when the next wave surges in.

The floor pits burst open as demons come pouring in. They’re these disgusting things, with long, insect-like wings and bony limbs. They make the most god-awful noise too, screaming and yelling as they make their approach.

A horde fly towards the two.

Magnus is quick to conjure his magic, fingers snapping and hands moving quickly until blue sparks appear around his fingertips. His glamour drops, and he puts his whole body into his movements, surging upwards to deliver a large burst of magic. It hits the demons, sending a large multitude of them back. Some hit the exposed rays of the sunlight in the cave, and immediately disintegrate.

Despite how much he loves to see his boyfriend use magic, Alec can’t stand and watch. The demons come flying towards him, snarling with their distorted jaws and mucus riddled screams. He sends a readied arrow flying through the air, taking down a few demons at a time.

A large multitude dive down from where they hover, rocketing towards Alec.

He readies his stance, snapping his bow out so that it becomes more of a staff. As the demons fly towards him, he meets them in the middle, using his bow as if it were a blade. He swings his arms around, hitting a few of the demons with the staff, sending them hurtling off. He turns to deliver similar blows to the demons trying to sneak behind him.

“It’s not like they’ll allow us time to replenish them!” Alec yells over the screams of the demons, back at his boyfriend.

Magnus chuckles at that, waving his hands around to blow a demon up with his magic. “Excuses, excuses.”

Alec purses his lips as they continue to fight, the sounds of grunts and demon squeals echoing in the hidden cave. Soon enough, Alec is able to fight off a big swarm of demons, rushing back to help Magnus, who is being bombarded. He runs up the incline with little effort at all, using his activated runes to his advantage.

_Thank you Stamina and Speed._

He comes up just in time to send a demon flying back with the swing of his bow. Magnus turns with a wide-eyed look.

“You’re welcome,” Alec smirks before he snaps the bow back out, readying an arrow to hit down some of the demons still hovering in the air.

Magnus shakes his head as he fights off the demons. He grips one that gets far too close with his magic, throwing it upwards and sending it hurtling through the air behind him. Alec is quick to catch on, latching an arrow and sending it flying. It ricochets through the air, straight through the chest. The demon cries out in pain before it lights up, bursting into flames as it screams in pain.

 “Now you’re just showing off,” Magnus chuckles, conjuring up more magic as a swarm of demons run towards him.

“You make it too easy!” Alec quips back, turning just in time to use the blunt of his bow to strike a blow against the demon that lands in from of him. He’s quick to trade his bow for the seraph blade in his thigh holster and spins around to deliver a quick slice to another demon.

There’s another few minutes of them fighting off the demons, all the while making sarcastic quips at each other as they fight. Soon, the last demon gurgles its last broken cry, and Magnus and Alec are huffing, trying to catch their breath between waves.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec breathes out, wiping away the sweat of his brow. “How many more do you think?”

Magnus shakes his head. “I don’t know. I thought by now we’d see the Queen but—”

He’s cut off, unable to finish his statement as the ground rumbles under them. The forgotten treasures in the cave jingle and tumble into the water below. Alec and Magnus look at each other with a furrowed brow.

“What—?”

Alec’s question barely starts before the interior of the cave blows away, rocks and debris flying out. Alec tackles them to the ground to try and avoid getting hit. As soon as the dust settles, they look up. Alec’s mouth falls open.

“ _Holy shit_.”

From the dark crevices of the watery cavern emerges what is probably the largest demon Alec has ever seen. It towers over them, dwarfing them in size. It’s slimy and gross like it’s offspring, but it’s wings are more structured and pronounced, connected by muscles and tendons and ligaments. Its face is _hideous_. It doesn’t have eyes, just a rounded face with horns and frills protruding from the sides of its head. Its teeth are large, a fang is probably his size. The Queen’s jaws crack open, showing layer upon layer of terrifying teeth. She roars deafeningly loud.

“RUN!” Magnus yells, hurtling them back. They scramble back as the demon roars loudly, making the cavern rattle and rumble around them. They descend the middle platform, running from where they came. Alec jumps up on another platform, turning to grab Magnus.

“C’mon!” he motions. Magnus doesn’t turn to him, his eyes trained on the massive demon crawling out towards them. “Magnus!”

Magnus’ eyes watch as the massive demon emerges from its place, rising into the cavern. As it stretches towards them, he notices how the holes in the cavern ceiling cascade their light onto its mucus-covered skin. He notices the skin smoking and smoldering under the rays of the daytime sunlight.

“Magnus!”

Alec’s pleads bring him back to the present and he turns, quick enough for Alec to pull him up. He stops Alec before he can run any further. “Wait!” He stills Alec, pointing to the demon. “That’s the Queen.”

“Uh, yeah,” Alec retorts obviously. “Which means we need to get out of here or else—”

“Alexander,” He stops him again. “That demon is their mother. Which means what they’re vulnerable to, she is as well.”

Alec’s eyes widen at that, and his fear-glazed hazel eyes shift quickly from Magnus to the demon behind him. He seems to notice the same thing. “Okay, so what do we do?”

Magnus looks behind him just in time to see the Queen closing in on them. “Move!” He pushes Alec forward and they run across the cave. The Queen moves her long limbs, bringing a claw down to destroy the platform they were once standing on. She gurgles and roars at them, her head turning to them as they run.

“Magnus, I love you, _but_ a plan of action would be really good right about now!” Alec yells as they run.

“Shut up! I’m working on it!” He yells back. They quickly scale up another ledge. “We need to get close to the ceiling!”

Another roar from the Queen causes the cave to rumble again. Alec lifts an arm over his head to avoid the debris. “Are you crazy?”

“Trust me!”

Magnus gives a push to Alec, not like he really needs it. They run as fast as their legs can take them, trying relentlessly to outrun the Queen below them. Alec turns to go for another ledge and nearly falls as the ground below them drops off. He looks at the gap between the next ledge and where they are.

It’s too far to jump for.

“Magnus, whatever you have planned, I suggest you do it now!”

Magnus nods, taking a deep breath as he looks up to the ceiling of the cave. There are large cracks that have formed since the Queen emerged. He looks down to see the Queen scaling up the walls, quickly catching up to him.

“Here goes,” he mutters. He takes a large breath, a calm settling over his frazzled features. His fingers move slowly, soon picking up speed as his motions grow bigger from fingers, to wrist, to elbow, to shoulder. Soon he uses his whole body to conjure up a wave of magic before sending it hurtling out at the ceiling.

As Magnus conjures his magic, as it hurtles towards the ceiling, all Alec can do is stand in awe.

He’s seen Magnus cast a multitude of spells, seen him fight off a horde of demons without even batting an eye. But this?

This is _breathtaking._

The intricacies of colors in Magnus’ magic are something he’s never witnessed before. It’s still predominately blue, but with darkened shades of navy and purples hidden beneath the surface. It’s magnitude and size are also astonishing, as it flows up, up from the ground below them and up the sides of the cave. It slams up against the cave ceiling, with a force enough to knock the wind out of Alec’s lungs.

The ceiling cracks against the force, large pieces groaning and crackling under its pressure.

It doesn’t take long before the whole ceiling comes tumbling down, sending large cases of rocks and debris hurtling down towards the water below.

The large rocks hit the Queen, knocking her off the side and sending her back down to the floor below. She lands on her back, her wings making a sickening crunch as she lands on them. She struggles and wriggles, roaring and groaning. It only causes the rocks to fall faster.

As soon as one of the largest boulders hurtles down below, Magnus and Alec are blinded by the rays of the morning sun. Magnus shields his eyes away, but his eyes catch sight of the rays pouring down into the abyss, their pure beams of light pressing against the skin of the demon.

Though a stray ray might have been enough to cause minor injury, this… _this_ was something that caused it ultimate harm. The last beam of sunlight finally touches the Queen’s heart, and there’s a loud, alarming screech before the demon’s chest glows, crackling.

_BOOM_ _!_

The Queen explodes, sending demonic ichor through the air.

…and right onto Magnus.

He stiffens as the ichor slaps against his frame, covering almost his entire front with the remnants of the demon. He looks down in disgust. “ _Ugh_.”

There’s a snort behind him, and Magnus turns enough to see Alec covering his mouth with his hands, trying to resist the urge to chuckle. He’s not covered with ichor, probably having stood back far enough to not get covered in it. Magnus sends him a glare.

“Don’t you dare say anything,” he warns.

Alec sputters, and all too soon his laughter tumbles from his lips, unable to keep it hidden anymore. He looks at Magnus. “This _,_ ” he says between laughing, “This is a good look for you, babe.”

Magnus pouts at him, giving a glare. Alec continues to laugh, unaware of Magnus’ expression folding into a smirk.

He hums. “You think?” He asks, taking a step towards Alec. “I don’t know, I always thought black was more of your color.”

Alec’s eyes pop open. “What are you—!?” He’s cut off as Magnus catches his arm, pressing them together in a searing hug, effectively covering Alec’s front in demon ichor. He pushes Magnus back and looks down to his clothes, which are now soiled. He groans. “ _Magnus._ ”

“What?” Magnus chuckles. He smiles at Alec’s playful glare. “C’mon darling, lighten up. We can get the ichor out once we get back home.” He steps forward, taking Alec’s hand in his.

Alec sighs at the word _home._ “How’s your magic?”

“It’ll be much better once I regain some strength,” Magnus confesses, looking back down to the cavern floor below. “I’ll admit I wasted a lot of energy with that last attack.”

Alec’s eyes focus on his boyfriend, and he lifts a hand to gently swipe away a stray piece of hair hanging in Magnus’ face. “How about we draw a bath when we get home?” Alec says softly. “We’ll have your favorite: Eight-ounce steak, medium rare and the world’s finest martinis.”

Magnus’ unglamoured eyes fall back on Alec as a bright smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

“ _Sounds like a plan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a prompt for my 100 follower special, come send an ask over on my [ tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
